Golden Armor
}} The Golden Armor was a suit of armor The Overlord created from the Golden Weapons. After the Nindroids retrieved the weapons, they were melted into the armor for The Overlord to wear - making him the Golden Master. He wreaked havoc across Ninjago while wearing the armor, before being vanquished by Zane. Some time after the Golden Master's defeat, Cyrus Borg retrieved the armor and hid it in Borg Tower. Lord Garmadon and Lloyd stumbled upon it during the Oni's return, and used it to ward off their dark adversaries. Nya later proposed that Kai melts the armor back into the Golden Weapons, which he did at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. History The Titanium Ninja After the Nindroids returned with the Golden Weapons, they melted them down into the Golden Armor, which The Overlord then wore—truly becoming the Golden Master. The Overlord wore the armor as he terrorized Ninjago City, making him nearly invincible. When Zane grabbed hold of the ultimate weapon's harnesses, The Overlord freezed over and was vanquished. Consequently, the armor shrunk to its original size, and was promptly seized by Cyrus Borg. The Invitation After The Overlord was destroyed, Cyrus Borg set up a training course to test the security system guarding the armor. Lloyd Garmadon was the only Ninja who took part in the test. Once he finished it, he had to try and obtain a holographic replica of the Golden Armor. When he failed to obtain it, he asked Cyrus Borg where the real one was. Cyrus Borg simply stated "Some things are best kept safe." Between Seasons For some time, the Golden Armor was stored away in the basement of Borg Tower, along with numerous other artifacts. The Fall During the Oni's occupation of Ninjago City, Lloyd and Lord Garmadon stumbled upon the armor, and found that it repelled the Oni, who feared the Golden Power of The First Spinjitzu Master. Lloyd and Garmadon used the armor to push back the Oni and escape the tower, after which it was brought back to Destiny's Bounty. Upon arriving at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Garmadon gave the armor to his brother, and demanded that he make use of it against the Oni. Nya proposes that Kai melts it down in a bid to reforge the Golden Weapons. He agrees to do this, and uses the forge to remold the armor into the Golden Weapons once again. Endings After arriving at the monastery, Garmadon showed Wu the Golden Armor. Nya explained they can fight the Oni if they reforged the Golden Weapons. Kai successfully made the weapons and handed them out to the respective Ninja, but gave the Scythe of Quakes to Nya. When Cole was shown to be alive though, she gave it back to him. Users *The Overlord *Garmadon (against the Oni) **Lloyd (against the Oni) Appearances *70728 Battle for Ninjago City *70666 The Golden Dragon *71699 Thunder Raider ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 3: Rebooted *30. "The Curse of the Golden Master" (pictured) *34. "The Titanium Ninja" Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *35. "The Invitation" (Holographic Replica) Season 10: March of the Oni *97. "The Fall" *98. "Endings" Notes *The Golden Armor was presumably hidden in the Hiroshi Labyrinth Stronghold before being moved, as it is a likely place for Borg to hide it; given that he stored the Realm Crystal there. **The Armor was moved to the vault below Borg Tower sometime before the tenth season. *The Oni are afraid of it, because it contains the power of Creation. *When Zane held on to the Golden Armor to destroy the Overlord, he drained its power to the point that mere mortals are able to behold it.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1104815394945224704 This is why in "Endings," Kai is able to touch it without perishing. Gallery Golden Master with the Power of Golden Weapons.png|The Overlord in his mech, with the Golden Armor on. Overlord.png|The Overlord wearing the Golden Armor. GoldenTale.png GoldenArmor.png|Holographic Oni feel the effect of the Golden armor.png|The Oni scared of the Golden Armor in "The Fall." WuWithGoldenArmor.png MeltingGoldenArmor.png|The Golden Armor reforging in to the Golden Weapons References Category:Objects Category:Golden Power Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Rebooted Category:2019 Category:March of the Oni Category:Destroyed Category:Golden Weapons